Vampire Knight Destiny
by Effyma
Summary: "Les sceaux se brisent, les secrets du passé réapparaissent." Synopsis : Un siècle. Un siècle s'est écoulé depuis les tragiques incidents qui avaient toucher l'académie Cross, ainsi que l'équilibre qui maintenait la sérénité entre vampires et humains.. Mais quand les secrets et les mystères du passé refont surface. Une nouvelle génération devra se tenir prête à les affronter.


_Petite intro' : Alors déjà merci de lire cette fiction sur Vampire Knight que nous sommes deux à écrire, ayant quelques peu était déçu de la fin du manga Vampire Knight. Nous avons décidées de faire une petite suite avec la nouvelle génération. Chaque chapitre sera séparé en deux parties ; Le point de vue de Kana Yagari et celui de Seran Kusanagi. Voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire et désolé des quelques petites fautes d'orthographes. :)_

* * *

Point de vue de Kana.

"L'histoire préfère les légendes aux hommes, elle préfère la noblesse à la brutalité, les discours enflammés aux actes silencieux. L'histoire se souvient de la bataille, mais elle oublie le sang répandu. Ce que l'histoire retiendra de moi, pour peu qu'elle retienne quelque chose, ne sera qu'une partie, une infime partie de la vérité." -A.L

\- Kana.. Kana, encore plongée dans les recueils et mémoires de tes ancêtres. C'est l'heure, tu vas être en retard.

En relevant la tête je ne fus pas surprise de voir Akito et son éternel regard monotone. Encore une fois j'étais tellement captivée par la lecture des écrits de mes ancêtres que je n'en avait pas vue le temps passé

-Hum.. Akito c'est toi et oui je sais j'arrive.

-Elles vont encore êtres déchaînées devant ces types de la Night class

-Comme d'habitude je dirais. Fis-je finalement en soupirant.

Leurs regards tellement profonds, leurs forces surhumaines, leurs capacités, leurs pulsions. Prenez garde ne plongez jamais votre regard dans les leurs car dans les plus profonds des ténèbres, ces êtres de la nuit vous perceront à jour.

En arrivant devant le pavillon de la Night class, soit classe de nuit je vis que mon homologue chargé de discipline était visiblement lui aussi en retard. De plus comme à son habitude il y avait une horde de filles aussi déchaînées les unes que les autres s'extasiant sur les élèves de la Night class , enfin plus particulièrement sur les garçons. Quand les portes du pavillons s'ouvrirent sur le cortège d'élèves menés par Ai Kuran, les cris retentirent de plus belles suivit de nombreuses bousculades.

-Bonjour mes princesses, vous savez j'ai rêvé de vous toutes hier soir. Vos présences combles mon cœur.

-Aki ! Aki ! On t'aime !

Encore lui. Aki Hanabusa. Ce type avait le don de créer le déchaînement total dans l'esprit de ces filles pas très futées voir même complètement bêtes.

-Maintenant stop ! Regagnez tout de suite la file et toi Hanabusa je te prierai de bien vouloir suivre tes camarades au lieu de te donner en spectacle ainsi.

Mon regard s'était intensifié, cet arrogance c'en était trop pour moi. Je commençais à considérablement perdre patience de cette situation.

-Tiens ne serai-ce pas cette petite chargée de la discipline Kana Yagari.. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand soudain une silhouette se mit entre nous. C'était Eichiro, il était enfin arrivé.

-Maintenant les filles je vous prierais de bien vouloir regagnez immédiatement votre pavillon, ne m'obligez pas à m'énerver. Et toi Hanabusa je te conseille vivement de regagner gentillement ton groupe avec tes camarades.

-C'est bon on se calme. Et toi Aki viens nous devons y aller. Fit-alors Ryu Akatsuki suivit par son jumeau Kojou.

Une fois le calme revenu comme à son habitude Eichiro rentra au pavillon en compagnie de sa jumelle Seran. Tandis que je partis rejoindre Akito.

-Encore un altercation.

-Hum..

-Enfin passons.. Au faîtes je pense que tu le sais déjà mais tes parents rentre dans..

-Oui je sais 3 jours et ils veulent me voir. Après 3 ans d'absence il se sont enfin souvenu qu'il avait une fille donc . Fis-je alors en le coupant.

-L'influence de ta famille est encore très présente dans la lignée des Hunters.

-Oui je sais.

Le reste du chemin jusqu'au pavillon se fit dans le calme, en observant bien la silhouette d'Akito qui avait finit par me devancer je vis alors qu'il c'était blessé au niveau de la main et qu'il avait un bandage. Avant même que je puisse lui poser quelques questions il s'était éclipsé, me laissant seule devant ma chambre que je partageais avec Seran Kusanagi, en entrant la première chose que je fis fut de reprendre la lecture du journal de mon arrière grand-père Toga Yagari, un grand homme. Un grand hunter, étant tellement plongée dans ma lecture je n'avais même pas remarquée la présence de ma colocataire, ni le temps passé d'ailleurs.. Heureusement il me restait encore 1 heure avant de prendre mon tour de garde..

Les premiers rayons de la lune venait de faire leurs apparitions, c'était calme, peut-être trop même. Pas d'élèves de la Day class vagabondant hors de leurs pavillon à la traque des élèves de la Night class, soudain dans un gros courant d'air, mon corps se mit à frissonner et tressaillir. Il y avait comme une étrange aura flottant dans l'air, c'était inexplicable. Et si finalement ce calme ne faisait que cacher une tempête qui risque de s'abattre bien vite sur l'académie.

Point de vue de Seran.

«Encore un peu de temps Seran... Juste encore un peu de temps mon enfant... Et tu te réveilleras...»

Je me réveillais en sursaut, mes longs cheveux rouges légèrement ébouriffés et des perles de sueurs qui suintaient sur mon front. Je poussai un soupir, encore ce rêve. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits que je rêvais de la même chose. Cette femme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais qui contrastait énormément avec sa peau blafarde, me répétait encore et toujours la même phrase que je ne comprenais toujours pas d'ailleurs. À chaque fois, mon rêve se finissait avec le corps de cette femme, baignant dans son propre sang.

Je m'étirai, puis sortis de mon lit. Je vis que ma colocataire, Kana Yagari, n'était pas encore levée. Je regardai l'heure puis décidé d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Je ressortis seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Kana n'étant toujours pas réveillée, je décidai d'interrompre son sommeil.

-Kana réveille-toi. Tu vas être en retard. Dis-je en la secouant légèrement.

Elle émit un grognement de mécontentement avant de se lever, elle bailla puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je mis correctement mon uniforme puis sortis de la chambre décidant de faire un tour à la bibliothèque. J'aimais bien cet endroit, c'était calme et il n'y avait pratiquement personnes. La bibliothèque de l'académie était peu fréquentée par les étudiants, sans doute parce que la plupart préféraient se raconter leur vies ou des ragots.

J'ouvris les portes de la bibliothèque, il n'y avait que la bibliothécaire de présente. Étant donnée que j'étais l'une des rares personnes qui venaient souvent ou qui est passionnée par les ouvrages, elle me connaissait plutôt bien. Elle m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendis avant d'aller vers les rayons romans fantastiques. La plupart des étudiants dans cette académie me considère comme une personne associable, plutôt froide et silencieuse, ils me considèrent aussi comme un rat de bibliothèque. Juste parce que j'aime lire. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tord sur certains points, seulement pour ce qui est d'être associable c'est juste que j'aime rester seule ou en petite compagnie avec des personnes avec qui j'ai de l'affinité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je traînerai avec des personnes avec qui je ne m'entendrai pas, c'est absurde et inutile.

En attendant que mon jumeau, Eichiro et que Kana finissent de se charger de la discipline, j'avais décidée de me lancer dans un nouvel ouvrage qui m'avait l'air passionnant. Tellement passionnant que je ne vis pas l'heure passer, il était un peu plus de huit heures et les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Je m'empressai de ranger le livre puis je sortis en courant pour rejoindre ma salle de classe. Avec un peu de chance, le professeur ne serait pas encore là. Arriver devant, j'inspirai un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je soupirai de soulagement avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de mon jumeau qui me fit un sourire moqueur.

-Laisse-moi deviné. Tu étais tellement plonger dans un roman que tu n'as pas vus l'heure passer.

-En plein dans le mille. Répondis-je en soupirant encore une fois.

Il ricana, je lui asséna une tape derrière la tête. Que je vous présente, voici mon jumeau Eichiro Kusanagi. Il fait au moins une tête de plus que moi, il a les cheveux rouges et les yeux jaunes ce qui nous différencie un peu, il est plutôt musclé étant donner qu'il fait beaucoup de sport. D'ailleurs sans lui, je crois que je finirai aussi obèse qu'une baleine. Retournons au sujet principal, donc Eichiro peut être taquin et joueur. Ça dépend avec qui... En faite.. Il l'est qu'avec moi, allez savoir pourquoi. Sinon avec les autres élèves il est froid, distant, renfermé et il fait peur parfois. Les seuls qui ne subissent pas ce côté de lui est moi, Kana et Akito.

Le cours passa rapidement, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. Eichiro et Kana devaient se charger de la discipline chaque matins et chaque soirs. Le hasard les avait choisis, Eichiro pouvait supporter contrairement à Kana qui est descendante d'une longue lignée d'hunters.

J'attendis mon frère pour retourner au pavillon. À ce que j'ai compris, il y avait eu une petite altercation avec Aki Hanabusa, un élève de la Night Class. Ce type est l'une des personnes que je ne peux pas supporter, je le trouve arrogant en plus de se croire au dessus de tout. Nous étions entrain de marcher vers le pavillon. Soudain, je tiltai que j'avais oubliée d'empruntée le livre que j'avais lus pas plus tôt que ce matin. Je dis à mon frère de continuer sa route vers le pavillon, je ne lui expliquai pas pourquoi et je courrais jusqu'à la bibliothèque. J'entrai comme une furie pour me précipitée vers les rayons romans fantastiques, je grimpais sur l'échelle et cherchai mon livre des yeux. Je le trouvais rapidement, je partis donc voir la bibliothécaire et l'empruntai. Je rangeais alors mon livre dans mon sac puis repris la marche pour retourner au pavillon. Je venais tout juste de sortir de l'établissement, une brise vint faire voler mes longs cheveux rouges. Je retournai au pavillon du Soleil rapidement, n'ayant pas envie de s'attarder plus longtemps dehors. J'allais dans ma chambre et vis Kana, plonger dans sa lecture. Je décidai de ne pas la déranger et de lire le livre emprunté. Après que Kana soit partit faire son tour de garde, les premiers rayons lunaire venaient éclairer l'établissement et nos pavillons.

Tout à coup, j'eus un étrange frisson pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'observait et cette sensation était tout sauf agréable...


End file.
